Congrats Daddy
by HisLovelyLady2442
Summary: There is a surprise waiting for Shikamaru when he gets home. What could it be? ShikaTema... OOC... I Don't Own Naruto
1. Congrats Daddy

Temari has a suprise for her husband when he gets home... What could it be?... I Don't Own Naruto

Dear Diary, 10/12/2012

Three months, I can't belive I have been married for three months now. It has been amazing. Shika is the best. Suprisingly he is not as lazy as he once was. He is so sweet but I will never tell him that. What I have to tell him next is that I am pregnate. No one else knows, I want him to be the first. I am not sure how to tell him. I know he wants a baby. He wants one bad but I alsways thought we would wait a lil while before having one. He is home now I guess I better get to finishing dinner.

* * *

"Temari, I am home."

"I am in the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready."

"Ok, I am gonna go get a quick shower."

"Ok, I will be right here."

While Shikamaru was in the shower, Temari pulled out a cake that she had made earlier and added the finishing touches to it.

"Shika, Get your butt down here dinner is gonna get cold."

"I am here, you..."

"Say it and you will not get any cake."

"Why did you make cake?"

"No reason, I just felt like baking today."

"O Ok."

Shikamaru and Temari sat down and had a rather quite dinner. When they were done Temari went and got the cake. She set it down infront of Shikamaru and the first thing that he saw was in big letter CONGRATS DADDY.

"Temari?"

"Yea?"

"Are you..."

"Yes."


	2. Telling the Family P1

Dear Diary, 10/13/2012

Shikamaru is so happy. He wanted to run out the door and tell everyone but I had to hold him back. I want to have a family dinner and tell Gaara and Hinata, Kaonkaro and his parents first. Now I have to come up with a creative way to tell each of them. I know his mom is gonna freak. She will be really excited about her first grandchild. I am kinda nervous about how my brothers will act but I think that they will be happy. I guess we will just have to wait and see. I have to go call my brothers now.

"Hello, You have reached the office of the Kazekage. This is Matsuri how may I help you."

"Matsuri, It is Temari. I need to talk to Gaara."

"Temari! How are you? It is so good to hear from you."

"Matsuri, I really need to talk to Gaara."

"O okay I will patch you threw. But you better call me sometime we need to catch up."

"ok I will."

"Lord Kazekage, Temari is on the private line for you."

"Thank you Matsuri. Hello Temari. To what do I owe the privilege of a call from my sister."

"A family dinner. It has been to long so I thought that if you could fit in a trip to Konoha, it would be so nice to have my family together for dinner."

"I think that we can do that. We will leave tomorrow and be there in three days."

"That is perfect Gaara. I can't wait for you all to get here. See you in a few days. Love you lil bro."

"Okay Temari. Love you too."

"Shikamaru tell your parents we are having a dinner in about three days with my brothers, sister-in-law, and nieece."

"Ok. I really wish you would let me tell them."

"That would ruin the fun of the suprise that I have planed."

"Ok what ever you say."


	3. Telling the Family P2

Dear Diary, 10/16/1012

Today is the day that we are telling our family. This should be fun. I thought of a great way to tell them.

"Kaylie will you come help Auntie in the kitchen."

"YESSSS"

Kaylie took off running into the kitchen to help her aunt.

"Temari are you sure that you don't want Hinata and I to help with anything."

"Yea. Kaylie and I got it."

"Ok."

In the Kitchen

"Kaylie, I need you to do me a favor. Take this note out to Grandma Yoshino. ok?"

"Ok I can do that."

"Then come back here and we will make some of Daddy's favorite cookies."

"COOKIEEES!"

"Alright get going."

Kaylie ran out to the sitting room and jumped on Yoshino's lap and passed her the note.

"What do you have there Kaylie? A note?"

"Yea Auntie said to give it to you. Now I am going to make COOKIESSS."

Kaylie jumped off her lap and ran back to the kitchen.

"What do the note say Yoshino." Hinata asked.

Every one was waiting for her to read the note, Everyone except Shikamaru he already knew what it was going to say.

Dearest Mother-in-law,

I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on you new grandchild.

He or She will be joining our family in about 8 months.

Your Daughter Temari

"TEMARI!"

Temari poked her head out of the kitchen with a smile ,

"You yelled."

"Get you butt out here missy."

"Kaylie come on. I might need you to protect me from Grandma."

Temari and Kaylie walked out of the kitchen and sat down with Shikamaru.

"HEY! Is someone going to tell the rest of us what is going on?" asked Kankaro

"Yes Shika are you going to tell them what is going on." Temari said to her husband.

"Well it is about time I get to say something about it..."

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Yelled Yoshino

"Wow mom way to just shoot me down."

To Be Continued...

A/N

Sorry it took so long to up date. I am a full time college student so I don't get as much time as I would like to work on this. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
